Rage
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: What if after a mission Beast Boy is suspended from the titans and Raven quits to follow him. just a little something I thought of and have been kicking around for a while. Let me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Rage?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Raven could sense anger coming from both her friends Robin and Beast Boy. Her own rage was almost to its boiling point. Robin was yelling at Beast Boy while the shapshifter stood there with a scowl on his usual cheery face.

"WHAT POSSESED YOU TO TURN INTO THAT MONSTER!" Robin roared as he paced in front of Beast Boy, "YOU KNOW THAT THAT THING IS UNCONTROLABLE!"

"It was an accident sir." Beast Boy said in a monotone voice that put Raven's emotionless voice to shame.

"ACCIDENT OR NOT!" Robin thundered, "SOMEONE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"Robin," Starfire said speaking for the first time since the Titans returned to the tower, "Perhaps we should do the chilling down before things are said that aren't meant."

"I think you mean cooling down Star." Beast Boy's best friend Cyborg said.

"I AM CALM!" Robin shouted turning on his fellow Titans.

"No." Beast Boy said. "I'm ticked, your pissed so I'm gonna go cool down and when I'm calm I'll come find you and then we'll continue this conversation." Raven was stunned. Beast Boy had actually said something intelligent. She watched as the changeling exited the room to who knows where.

"GARFIELD LOGAN!" Robin shouted "GET BACK HERE NOW!" as he attempted to go after Beast Boy, Raven shot out her hand and stopped Robin with a wall of demonic energy.

"Enough." She said, "Control you emotions Robin." She lowered her magic wall and went after her other friend. When ever Beast Boy was angry he did one of two things. Video games or work out. Since Robin and the others were still in the living room where the game station was he must be in the weight room. She entered the room and saw Beast Boy with his uniform lowered down to his waist so it exposed his torso. He had two dumbbells in each hand and was lifting them frequently.

"Twenty-seven…..twenty-eight…..twenty-nine…" he stopped when he noticed Raven watching him.

"Need something Rea?" he asked dropping the weights and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Just seeing if you were all right." She said sitting down on the bench and watching him start to punch the bag in front of her.

"He was out of line you know." Raven said after a while.

"In some cases he was," Beast Boy said, "But in certain areas he was dead on."

"No he wasn't," Raven said standing and placing a pale hand on his green shoulder, "I know that the beast isn't just a monster, it's every powerful emotion you have."

"I forgot you were an empath." Beast Boy chuckled, "thanks Rea." He picked up a tow from the towel rack and dried the sweat off.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To talk to Robin," he said, "just wanna get this over with."

"I'll come with you." Raven said walking next to him as he pulled his uniform shirt on.

"You wanna what?" Beast Boy asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"If Robin loses it then I can calm him down." She explained hurriedly.

"Oh, okay then." Beast Boy said as the arrived at Robin's office.

"So," Beast Boy asked, "who's knocking?" Raven rolled her eyes and pushed past him and opened the door.

"Calmed down yet?" Raven asked their leader as the entered the small room.

"Yes and I thought about this long and hard," Robin said, "Beast Boy, give me your communicator."

"Exsqueeze me?" Beast Boy asked.

"Give me. your communicator." Robin repeated.

"Seriously,' Beast Boy asked, "you're kicking me off the team because I turned into the beast?"

"No you're suspended indefinitely till the leaders of the other Titans and I take a vote."

"Robin with all due respect but are you crazy?" Raven asked, "You can't kick him off just because he turned into an animal at his disposal."

"Nah its cool Rea," Beast Boy said scowling at Robin, "If our leader doesn't think I'm good enough to be a Titan any more than I'm cool with it." He said slamming his communicator on Robin's desk and shattering it into pieces.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"You guys can do whatever with my stuff," He continued, "I won't need it where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" Robin asked harshly.

"I don't think it's your concern any more 'buddy'." Beast Boy said. Turning away from his former leader and placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Take care of your self Okay Raven." Beast Boy said calling her by her real name for the first time since they knew each other.

"Beast Boy." Raven said looking at his ember eyes and saw an unusual amount of cheer and humor in them. None.

"Oh and Robin, some advise before I leave," Beast Boy said not looking away from Raven, "don't look for me." And with that he left the room bumping into Starfire and Cyborg.

"BB," Cyborg said a tear filling his human eye.

"Don't even say it dude." Beast Boy said holding his hand out to the half robot titan, who took it and shook his hand before pulling him into a huge hug.

"My friend." Starfire said grasping Beast Boy in a gentle hug.

"Bye Starfire take care of your leader okay?" he said causing Starfire to laugh

"Gar," Raven said.

"I mean it Rea," Beast Boy said, "Take care of your self, if you need anything, Robin or no Robin I'll be there." He said pulling Raven into a tight hug that startled her, while he hugged.

"Well it was fun dudes." Beast Boy said jumping onto the window seal, "But gotta fly." He fell backward and turned into an eagle and flew away.

The four titans watched as he flew away until Starfire and Cyborg heard a scream ant tuned to see Robin in the air encased in a case of dark energy.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Raven hissed despotically at him, "HE WAS OUR FRIEND AND YOU CAST HIM OUT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING HE DID TO SAVE YOU, ME AND EVERY ONE, AND FOR DOING WHAT WE DO!"

"Raven put me down." Robin ordered, "Cyborg a little help here?"

"Nah dude, you brought out a women's rage you gotta deal with it." Cyborg said leaning against the wall and pulling popcorn out of nothing.

"In deed you have boyfriend Robin." Starfire said joining Cyborg against the wall.

"HE TOLD YOU THAT THE ONLY REASON HE WOULD TURN INTO THE BEAST IS IF THERE WAS NO OTER WAY AND WE HAD OUR BACKS TO THE WALL, ALL OF JUMP CITY WOULD HAVE BEEN DYSTROYED IF HE HADN'T OF CHANGED INTO THAT!" Raven screeched at robin tossing him to the floor.

"So Robin," Raven said pulling her communicator out of her clock, "I QUIT!" she threw her communicator at him before following Beast Boy out the window.

**So what'd you all think, R&R Later Dayz Dudes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: understanding**

**With regret I still do not own Teen Titans, it I did the show would not have been canceled and remade into that weird comedy version the made. and Bb and Rae would have gotten together in the prom episode. Now on to the good stuff you came here for.**

It didn't take her long to catch up to Beast Boy. In fact she found him sitting on the edge of an island a mile away in his human form.

"When I told you to give him hell," he said as she landed next to him, "I didn't mean that way."

"You heard that?" she asked.

"I heard you a mile away and turned around if he got violent, then I saw you had him in the air and landed down here when you said you quit."

"So what now?' she asked.

"Now I go to Africa," he said standing up and stretching his arms for the long flight, "Care to join me?" he asked.

"I don't have anything better to do." She said. Beast Boy grinned and started to run and turned into an eagle again and flew off with Raven beside him.

The two former Titans landed on the edge of Nevada's border. Beast Boy resumed his human form and leading the way as they approached a small hotel.

"We might need new clothes first." Raven said.

"Way ahead of ya." Beast Boy said pulling a quarter out of his pocket and dialing a number at the phone booth in front of the hotel.

"Yo, Priest," he said in the receiver, "hey you still in Nevada dude, great listen you got any civies, yea me and Raven need a set, long story, I'll tell you the story when you get here, out front of the Super 8 hotel, thanks dude, bye." He smiled and hung up.

"We got clothes on the way." He said joining Raven on the curve.

"Whose Priest?" she asked.

"A friend of mine I met before I joined the Doom Patrol." He said, "he's kinda the exact opposite of you, he practices kinda holy magic rather than whatever you do."

"How can he help us?" Raven asked when a cross made of a type of magic Raven never sensed before and a pale boy warring a white shirt, jeans and boots under a white trench coat and a white hat that concealed most of his face.

"Hey BB," Priest said holding a backpack in his hand.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "I owe you."

"So why do you two need civilian clothes for?" Priest asked.

"Robin suspended me from the team and Raven quit." Beast Boy said.

"Why'd you get suspended for, man?" Priest asked.

"The Beast." Beast boy said simply.

"I see," Priest said turning to Raven, "you must be the famous Raven that my friend here talks about all the time, and I'll admit Beast Boy description of your beauty is accurate."

"What?" Raven asked looking to Beast Boy for a clarification.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." The changeling said nervously.

"Oh," Priest said looking at his friend, "she doesn't know yet." He shrugged before tossing the bag at them.

"Well I had to get some women's clothes from one of my friends at the church but it's the best I could do."

"I can make them fit." Raven said.

"You know BB," Priest said, "Blood Hound and Mural moved out last week so we have two rooms at the church if you want."

"Me and churches don't mix well." Raven said.

"It's not a real church," Priest said, "is more of a half away house for reformed villains and criminals."

"Even worse." Raven said emotionless.

"Thanks anyways Priest," Beast Boy said, "but we'll be fine."

"Very well my friend," Priest said, "but you both are coming for diner before you leave."

"Fair deal." Beast Boy said embracing his white clothed friend before he vanished the way he arrived.

"You have weird friends Gar." Ravens pointed out as she pulled her clock off and slide the purple sweater on over her leotard.

"Not really," Beast Boy said as he pulled a pair of baggy jeans on over his uniform, "I mean look at me, as you point at all the time, 'my skin is green, I have fangs and my ears are pointed'."

As a response Raven rolled her eyes as they walked over to the motel.

"Hey dude," Beast Boy said, "We need a room with two beds."

"Sorry only single bed rooms vacant due to a school function." The desk clerk said

"We'll take it." Raven said before the green teen could say anything and grabbed the keys and dragged him into the room and shutting the door quickly.

"Moving a little fast eh Rae?" The green teen said wiggling his eyebrows, "Ain't I suppose to buy you dinner and try to woo you first before you let me in bed with you?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Raven said her hood hiding her crimson face from the changling's view.

"Okay then," Beast Boy said as the gray skinned girl pulled the green skinned by to the room and they we're confronted by the dalima before them, the queen size bed in the room they would be sharing,"Soooo any requests?"

"What?" Raven intelligently said looking at him with a raised violet eyebrow.

"Any certain animal you want me to be?" Beast Boy said clarifying what he said," you know dog, cat, bear cub, lion cub." as he said them he turned into each animal.

"Cat." Raven said taking the Backpack that Priest gave them and went into the bath room to change.

Reaching into the bag Raven pulled out a large T-shirt obviously ment for someone bigger then either her or Beast Boy and a pair of red cotton underwear. slipping out of the jeans, gray T-shirt, hoodie and her trade mark leotard and slipping into the clothes she grabbed.

Returning to the room to see Beast Boy already asleep in the cat form he used to give Starfire 'the face' as he doubt it. At the sight the half demon felt one of her rare smiles growing on her lips as she crawled into the bed next to him. Uncontiusly the feline Beast Boy pressed his small body against hers and started purring making the smile grow.

"Good night Garfield." she whispered stroking the kitten as he continued to purr and snuggle d closer and she too fell asleep.

**So what did you think. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while but I'll try to be better as all my stories grow. Later Gators. Black Sheep.**


End file.
